Technical Field
The invention relates to a sensor device, and is a technique applicable to, for example, a sensor device having an inductor.
Related Art
Inductors are used as power meters that detect the amount of power flowing through a power line. When the amount of current flowing through the power line changes, the intensity of a magnetic field generated from the power line also changes. Power according to a change in the intensity of the magnetic field is generated in the inductor. The power meter monitors power to detect the amount of power flowing through the power line.
In general, a magnetic core is provided in the power meter. The magnetic core has a shape surrounding the vicinity of the power line. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-185914 discloses a coreless type current sensor using a multilayer printed circuit board. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-185914, the multilayer printed circuit board is provided with a coil. The coil is formed using two different interconnect layers in the multilayer printed circuit board and a via hole connecting the interconnect layers. A Hall IC is buried inside the coil. A current to be detected flows through the coil.